plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack O' Lantern (PvZH)
Solar |Tribe = Squash Plant |Traits = Strikethrough |Abilities = When this hurts the Zombie Hero, this gets +1 . |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = "I just love to get Zombies all fired up. If you catch my drift."}} Jack O' Lantern is an event plant card in'' Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the 'Strikethrough''' trait, and its ability gives it +1 every time it hurts the Zombie Hero. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Ability:' When this hurts the Zombie Hero, this gets +1 . *'Set:' Event Card description "I just love to get Zombies all fired up. If you catch my drift." Strategies With Jack O' Lantern is a very devastating plant if kept alive, as its ability activates every time it attacks due to its Strikethrough trait. You can take advantage of this and use tricks such as Plant Food and Espresso Fiesta to make it do bonus attacks as Chompzilla to quickly snowball its strength, or just directly boost its strength as Chompzilla or Solar Flare. However, because its ability only increases its strength, but not its health, Jack O' Lantern can be overwhelmed easily. A Team-Up plant like Wall-Nut can keep Jack O' Lantern safe for longer. Another way to increase its longevity is to boost its health as Chompzilla or Wall-Knight. Keep in mind that if your opponent blocks Jack O' Lantern's attack, its ability does not activate. Therefore, it is a good idea to have another plant or damaging trick trigger the block beforehand. Against Jack O' Lantern is a big threat, so it should be dealt with as soon as possible. Since it has the Strikethrough trait, simply blocking it with a zombie isn't enough. It must be destroyed, otherwise it is going to mass up strength, which is never good. Any zombie with 3 strength can destroy it easily, unless its health has been boosted. Rolling Stone can be played when it hasn't gained any strength, while Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size and Locust Swarm can be played when its strength becomes too much for you to handle. Additionally, you can reduce this plant's strength with Landscaper or Nibble, rendering it unable to attack and boost itself. However, beware when playing against Solar Flare or Chompzilla as they have tricks such as Berry Angry and Fertilize to boost it again. However, if you think that you are able to block its attack, you do not need to worry since its ability only activates when it does damage to you. Gallery JackO'LanternStats.jpg|Statistics JackO'LanternCard.jpg|Card Trivia *It is the first event card in the Solar class. *Its fire is extinguished when it is destroyed. *It is the second special-edition plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 to return in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the first being Sweet Potato. **It is also the first returning plant to be added in later updates (counting ones before the worldwide release). *Its description refers to how it attacks zombies using fire. *The only way to obtain this plant outside of the Lawn of Doom event is from Seedling, Petal-Morphosis, Cornucopia, and Mayflower. *It is the second plant based on a pumpkin in this game, the first being Smashing Pumpkin. *It is the only Lawn of Doom event plant card. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Squash cards